


Кумыс - визуал

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Collage, Female Otabek Altin, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	1. Рёбра, жабры, плавники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русалье АУ, в которой фем!кумыс работает в паре, заманивает и топит нерадивых моряков, попутно собирая их в корм на ферму собственных тигровых акул, а из карманов — разные побрякушки и причудливые земные девайсы, какие найдут.


	2. Ориентальные воды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ох, нелёгкая это работа —  
> По морям соблазнять идиотов...


	3. Ответ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юра так старался, разрисовывал стену, что Отабек просто не мог это пропустить. И не ответить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Парный арт к низкорейтинговому [«Вандалу»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225592/chapters/71791689)


	4. Поиграем?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Хочешь поиграть или нет?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор понятия не имеет, кто и зачем это фоткал в инсту...


	5. Вдали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Расстояние сводит с ума. Справиться с ним Отабеку помогают только воспоминания, звонки и скорость.


	6. Роад трип. День и ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды кумыс ушёл в поход...


	7. I miss you




End file.
